This invention relates to a method for forming a hollow bottom of acrylic cups, particularly by forming a cup body by injecting a liquid transparent or semi-transparent acrylic material into a mold, and injecting a gas or a liquid in a hollow bottom of acrylic cups to provide the acrylic cups with special visual effects.
Traditional cups are generally made up of different materials and contain different visual effects with designs or pictures, etc., for consumers to select. However, the bottoms of cups are generally devoid of changes or originality to attract attention.
This invention has been devised to offer a method for forming hollow bottoms of acrylic cups, by forming a cup body by injecting a mold with a transparent or semi-transparent acrylic material, and injecting a gas or a liquid in a hollow bottom of acrylic cups to provide the acrylic cups with special visual effects.